Les morts qui ont mal
by Northerm
Summary: Jusque dans leur dernier instant, ils ont eu mal. La douleur, les regrets et les souvenirs du passé, l'acceptation. Mais finalement, ils ne souffrent plus.


**Les morts qui ont mal**

Il avait mal. Si mal. La douleur était insupportable. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu si mal.

Même lorsqu'il se battait contre Storm Pegasus, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Lorsque son corps avait lentement était consommé par la pierre d'améthyste, s'enroulant tel du lierre autour de ses membres, lui bloquant la respiration, et le privant de ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas autant souffert le martyr. Lorsqu'il avait vu, un à un, ses partenaires s'enfuirent devant sa force terrifiante ou mourir corrompus par le pouvoir obscur, il n'avait pas eu autant envie de pleurer que maintenant. Oui, il avait mal, terriblement mal !

Les coups pleuvaient sur sa pauvre carcasse de métal. Et ce qui faisant encore plus mal, c'était de se prendre ses propres attaques en plein visage. Ses propres crocs lui déchiquetaient la gorge, ses propres griffes lui arrachaient les écailles, ses propres flammes le consumaient.

Mais il n'y avait pas _que_ la douleur physique. C'était de trop que de demander à Némésis de lui épargner la torture mentale. Il y avait derrière lui, toujours derrière lui, l'enfant dragon. Debout, les jambes fléchies, les bras lui protégeant le visage des attaques, les vêtements déchirés, le corps blessé. D'un coup de vent, Némésis l'avait envoyé valdinguer à travers la pièce. Le pire ! Il l'avait vu. Car au lieu d'être toujours derrière lui, ils se sont retrouvés face à face une fraction de seconde. La pire fraction de seconde de toute sa longue vie ! En une fraction de seconde, il avait pu voir le visage choqué, surpris, perdu et désorienté de l'enfant dragon ; sa main tendue comme pour agripper l'air pour retrouver l'équilibre et se remettre debout, continuer à se battre. Un long hurlement de terreur avait résonné dans leur âme. Il ne savait pas qui du blader ou de lui l'avait produit. Peut-être eux deux en même temps ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste qu'il avait encore plus mal désormais.

Ils ressemblaient tous les deux à des feuilles ballottées par le vent, sans pouvoir s'accrocher à quoi que se soit, malmener sans pouvoir riposter, détruit peu à peu par le désespoir de l'attente que tout cela se finisse. Sauf que ça ne se finissait jamais. À peine avaient-ils le temps de reprendre leur souffle après une valse que le dieu de la destruction se jouait d'eux en les jetant une fois de plus dans la danse. Et ils avaient horreur de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Pouvoir.

Un mot plein de prétention qui les avait fait se rencontrer.

L-Drago ne s'était jamais caché d'avoir utilisé Ryuga dans l'unique but de se venger de la trahison de Pegasus. Il le lui avait même dit clairement à la fin de l'Ultime Bataille quand le gamin était revenu le chercher. La toupie interdite avait vraiment cru que le blader le laisserait seul une fois son venin craché, mais le gosse était resté. Parce qu'il s'en fiché royalement de la langue acérée du reptile, du moment qu'elle lui permettait de gagner avait-il répliqué.

Ça l'avait vexé de ne pas voir le morveux détalait la queue entre les jambes. Son image en avait pris un coup lorsque Ryuga l'avait ramassé dans le creux de sa paume, essuyé, puis rangé dans sa poche, sans jamais retirer sa main. Il avait été en rogne (pour la forme). Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait ressentit. Le feu !

Mais il restait la toupie interdite, l'Empereur Dragon, la seule étoile que personne n'avait su dompter. Et il avait peur. Peur de laisser Ryuga le dompté comme toutes les autres toupies. Parce que lui, il n'était pas " _toutes les autres toupies_ ". Quand Ryuga avait ressentit sa pensée, un sourire tordu avait prit forme sur ses lèvres. Pour la peine, il s'était foutu de sa gueule.

\- T'es décoloré !

C'était par un sourcil aristocratiquement levé qu'il lui avait répondu.

\- Je suis décoloré, lui confirma-t-il. Mais j'ai une mèche rouge.

S'il avait eu un cul, L-Drago serait tombé dessus suite à _ça_. Sérieusement, c'était quoi cette histoire de "mèche rouge" ? Ce n'était pourtant pas cette réplique incongrue qui avait empêché le dragon de continuer de se moquer de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Puis, lors de l'une de leur "balade" quotidienne, ils étaient tombés sur l'autre.

Le même gamin que Ryuga, avec la même décoloration de cheveux et…

\- T'es décoloré ! avait presque hurler L-Drago au scandale tant découvrir que les humains ne pouvaient pas avoir de couleur de cheveux était possible.

\- Je suis décoloré… Mais j'ai une mèche rouge, avait répondu l'autre, taquin.

L-Drago s'était tourné vers l'autre dragon, Dragonis, et il lui avait rendu son regard.

\- C'est une mèche rouge, avait gazouillé l'autre (d'une voix pas du tout dragonesque).

L-Drago n'avait jamais vraiment compris pour "une mèche rouge". Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait justement rien à comprendre. Et c'était la chose la plus marrante qu'il est jamais vu. Parce que c'était juste une mèche rouge. Alors quand Galaxy Pegasus était venu le voir dans le monde des esprits pour lui parler de son blader, il lui avait répondu.

\- Il est décoloré ! avait henni de rire le cheval ailé.

\- Oui, il est décoloré. Mais il a une mèche rouge.

Ça avait eu au moins le mérite de clouer le bec au piaf.

Et puis, il était devenu la toupie de Ryuga. Ils avaient dompté la force obscure et le feu avait surgi. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour son gamin (parce que Ryuga était à lui et à personne d'autre !). Il ne lui avait jamais dit et il ne savait pas si Ryuga avait fini par deviner ; leur âme étant étroitement liée à présent, il était presque impossible pour eux d'avoir des pensées privées.

Il s'inquiétait parce qu'ils étaient entre les deux. Ils étaient lumière et ténèbres à la fois comme ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Et entre les deux, ça n'existait pas. C'était soit on était gentil, soit on était méchant. Il n'y avait pas de neutre. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. Et même s'ils avaient voulu cacher leur appartenance à l'étiquette "entre deux", ils ne pouvaient pas ; leur pouvoir hurlait à leur place l'entre deux ! Le feu, à la fois protecteur et destructeur. Le feu, qui n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Le feu qui était juste entre les deux.

L-Drago avait connu une bey qui avait été entre les deux. Tiger. Et pour être entre les deux, son étoile avait été éradiquée des cieux. Son âme avait été envoyée dans le néant et son corps réduit en poussière.

Il s'était tut et avait attendu des signes. Il avait laissé l'inquiétude le ronger sans rien dire.

Et puis, un soir en regardant Ryuga dormir, il s'était dit que peut-être, peut-être oui, rien ne leur arriverait. Qu'on accepterait qu'ils vivent entre les deux. Sauf que non, personne ne vit entre les deux et on le leur avait rappelé de manière humiliante. On leur avait rappelé qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles, qu'ils étaient mortels. Et ce, "on", c'était Némésis.

Il avait mal. Il se sentait très mal. Il avait mal avec son blader. Il avait mal partout et ça faisait rire l'autre grande gueule. Il avait mal. Il avait trop mal. Il avait envie de hurler à l'agonie. Et puis, il avait cessé de tourner. On l'avait expulsé dans les airs et il avait arrêté de tourner. Trop tôt. Trop loin de la main chaude de son autre moitié qui était inconsciente. Déjà partit dans le néant. Il avait mal. Si mal.

Et puis il y avait eu la présence du mioche aux cheveux verts et de son canasson, celui qui les prenait pour une ruche avec du miel au cul. Ce sale morveux qui voulait jamais les lâcher. Le moutard qui risquait lui aussi d'être dans l'entre deux suite à son voyage à leurs côtés.

Parce que le mini-pouce vert ne l'avait peut-être pas encore remarqué, mais L-Drago l'avait vu dans son âme ; cette lueur de doute qui assombrissait et éclairait le centre de son aura.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais Ryuga avait réussi à se redresser. Il l'avait frôlé du bout des doigts, dans une caresse chargée de promesse et en même temps, une demande de pardon.

Entre les deux, c'était difficile. On n'y survivait pas. Eux le savaient. Ils l'avaient accepté.

Mais le canasson et son marmot, eux, étaient lumière. Ils n'avaient rien à faire entre les deux. Surtout si c'était à cause d'un stupide éclat d'étoile. Alors ils le leur avaient donné, ce stupide fragment à la mords-moi-le-noeud, pour faire disparaître ce doute qui assombrissait et éclairait leur âme. Pour qu'ils ne soient plus que lumière.

L-Drago avait senti son pouvoir se faire arracher. C'était douloureux, sur le coup. Et puis, plus rien… Le néant.

Ils avaient vécu entre les deux et ils étaient morts entre les deux. Ils étaient libres et enfin complets. Et ils n'avaient plus mal.


End file.
